Advances in technology have made translation less burdensome for users when traveling abroad in foreign countries in which the users do not speak the language. Despite such advancements, users may find it difficult to achieve a seamless, automatic currency conversion from a local currency while making purchases in foreign countries. As an example, with respect to a particular product with a price tag in a local currency, a user may sometimes have to manually input the price on the price tag into a currency conversion application on a user device in order to convert to the equivalent price in the currency of the user's own country, all while trying to haggle with the vendor of the product in a local language. Furthermore, sometimes a travelling user may not be able to determine the context of a price given orally for a product in a foreign country, due to their lack of ability to understand the local language, and use that in combination with visual cues to determine the price of a product in a local currency, such as on price tags or advertisements. Thus, in such cases, a user may be inconvenienced and confused. These and other drawbacks exist.